hackbentfandomcom-20200213-history
Morson Teslaa
Morson used to be a lot more laid back, but one day, when he and his friends were outside during a storm, he was hit by lightning which unfortunately gave him electrical powers. At first, it seemed like no big deal, until he started losing control of it. Ever since he shocked Cyrill on accident, he has become very reclusive because he’s desperate to try and get rid of his new electrical abilities. He cares deeply about his friends, and though it pains him to not hang out with them as much anymore, his studies and work to get himself fixed are all for them. As it turns out, he has had electricity all along. Personality: Morson '''can be described as careful, kind, and sometimes erratic, mostly due to the fact that he has powers that are unstable and can easily hurt others. Due to the accident, he keeps everyone, even Ellata and Cyrill, at arm's length (literally). It is hinted that he has hurt Cyrill in some shape or form in the prologue, feels a deep regret for doing so. He has a good heart sense of right and wrong, this was even said so by Nohmyt, who took advantage of it. This part of him makes him use his powers as a Mage of Time (in the Alpha!Timeline) in a heroic sort of sense, trying to get his friends through the game carefully and without an issue, but failing as something always seems to go wrong. His Alpha!Timeline self is worn down by this fact, and even though wishes to get out of the game, feels that his mission is taking forever. He worries that the constant abandonment of the doomed timelines will eventually turn him cold and heartless, and it's making him guilty that he can't save everyone he cares about. His desire to save everyone is wearing him down both emotionally and physically. '''Relationships: Cyrill Morson's friendship with Cyrill is a close one. His Alpha!Timeline self goes as far as not wanting to see her die/not wanting to god tier her in different timelines. Guilt towards her is probably immeasurable, first by hurting her with his powers, second by not being able to stop her from being controlled by Alpha!Timeline Alleph, and third by not visiting her in the dream bubbles because of his mission to find an escape out of the game. It is heavily hinted that his Alpha!Timeline self is developing some sort of feeling towards her, but it is unclear whether if it was just a reaction towards the observation of Rodard's/Cyrill's personalities being so similar and pondering about Rodard and Vihnie's matespritship. Ellata Alleph Ollapa Trivia: * Morson canonically wears cargo pants * Morson’s full name comes from major inventors/engineers that contributed to advances in radio/electrical technology: Samuel Morse, Thomas Edison, Nikola Tesla * Morson’s horns, unlike Alleph’s or Cyrill’s do not resemble his symbol. But rather, they are pointed like radio antennas. * His lusus, a platypus, are one of the only creatures that are able to sense electricity from other animals * Morson reveals that he can no longer play any instruments without electrocuting himself * His fetch modus requires him to sing in order to fetch his objects out * Despite this, Platypusprite mentions that Morson’s singing ability is mediocre * Cyrill mentions that Morson would never be caught dead in a tux, meaning that Morson finds formalwear somewhat uncomfortable or unappealing. Category:Main Trolls Category:Main Characters